Qui Se Ressemble S'assemble
by Mana2702
Summary: Lancel Lannister travaille à Downton Abbey. Peu à peu il va se lier d'amitié avec Edith et tombera même sous son charme.


_**J'ai fait ce texte pour mon amie Marina Ka-Fai ^^**_

* * *

Lancel avait commencé à travailler dans l'immense propriété de Dowton Abbey quelques semaines plus tôt. Il était sous la protection de John Bates, le majordome était très gentil et compréhensif avec lui. Il était l'un des seuls à ne pas juger sa timidité et son jeune âge. Car Lancel avait été engagé alors qu'il n'avait que 17 ans. Le jeune blond écouta ce qu'il devait faire et le brun lui sourit :

-Tu verras, tu prendras tes habitudes avec le temps.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et partit pour s'occuper du jardinage. Depuis son arrivée il n'avait pas encore vu les membres de la famille et il devait avouer que ça l'intimidait pas mal. Si jamais il rencontrait les Crawley il ne savait pas comment il réagirait.

Lancel aimait travailler dehors, ainsi il pouvait laisser flotter son imagination sans problème tout en étant dans la nature. Le jeune Lannister avait de la chance de ne pas brûler malgré le soleil, car sa peau pâle n'était pas sensible pour autant. Après avoir fini de planter les rosiers il se mit à marcher. Il s'assit sous le plus gros arbre du domaine et sortit son livre de l'arrière de son pantalon. Il se mit à lire et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une branche craquer derrière lui. Il se leva d'un bond en voyant une femme blonde. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle, même pas du tout, mais elle avait l'air gentille derrière son regard triste. Lancel retira sa casquette gavroche :

-Excusez moi Mademoiselle, je ne savais pas que je ne pouvais pas être là.

-Vous en avez parfaitement le droit, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. C'est juste que les fois où Mary se montre particulièrement cruelle envers moi je préfère m'isoler dans le jardin. J'aime le plein air, ça me fait du bien. Vous êtes l'un des nouveaux jardiniers n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, je m'appelle Lancel Lannister, Mademoiselle.

-Je suis Edith Crawley, mais vous pouvez simplement m'appeler Edith.

-Je n'oserai jamais, Mademoiselle.

Elle sourit tristement :

-C'est tout le problème lorsque l'on naît dans une famille noble, personne n'ose jamais nous appeler simplement par notre prénom. Je regrette souvent qu'il existe des castes sociales, c'est un frein à la communication selon moi.

Lancel rougit et tortilla sa casquette entre ses mains, il était réellement intimidé :

-Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous Mademoiselle ?

-Non merci.

-Bien, dans ce cas je vais prendre congé si vous me l'autorisez.

-Bien sûr, faites comme il vous plaît.

-Merci.

Le jeune blond s'inclina et s'éloigna de la démarche la plus naturelle possible. En réalité il mourrait d'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, jamais il n'aurait imaginé rencontré un membre de la famille de Downton, et encore moins dans ces circonstances !

* * *

Lancel retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Le jeune homme tremblait encore tant il avait été surpris et intimidé par cette rencontre inopinée. Bates arriva et le regarda, il l'avait vu rentré en trombe et monter aussitôt :

-Quelque chose ne va pas mon garçon ?

-J'ai rencontré Mademoiselle Edith quand je ne m'y attendais pas.

Le jeune homme raconta tout et le brun hocha la tête :

-D'accord, ce n'est pas si grave que tu le pense. Mademoiselle Edith et Mademoiselle Sybil sont bien moins guindées que Mademoiselle Mary.

-Vous pensez que je vais être renvoyé monsieur Bates ?

-Mais non voyons, tu avais fini ton travail et tu lisais, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr ! Il faut te ressaisir, tu as le droit de lire quand ton travail est terminé. Ce ne sont pas des monstres, ils autorisent leur personnel à se divertir hors de leur temps de travail !

Lancel hocha la tête, les paroles de son mentor le rassuraient peu à peu. Après ça Bates lui sourit :

-Tout ira bien, je suis sûr que si c'était grave j'en aurai déjà entendu parler. Mademoiselle Edith est gentille, elle ne te fera pas d'ennuis parce que tu lisais tranquillement dans ton coin.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et Bates quitta la chambre pour retourner travailler. Lancel finit par se ressaisir et descendit pour l'heure du dîner du personnel. Ils discutèrent et Anna le regarda :

-Alors il paraît que tu as fait la connaissance de Mademoiselle Edith ?

-Oui.

Le blond raconta tout ça et les membres du personnel se mirent à rire. Daisy le regarda avec ses grands yeux impressionnés :

-Je n'aurais pas su comment réagir moi non plus !

-Merci de ton soutien Daisy.

Ils continuèrent de discuter et après ça Lancel retourna coucher. Le blond s'endormit rapidement, il avait été chamboulé par tout ça. Lancel était sensible, il était très timide et rencontrer les gens de façon si inattendue et lorsqu'il n'était pas prêt ni à son avantage le rendait toujours incroyablement mal à l'aise. Sa nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars tant il avait été chamboulé.

* * *

Les jours suivants le jeune homme fit en sorte de toujours surveiller les alentours avant de se poser pour lire. Lancel se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda autour de lui, toute cette histoire l'avait rendu fou. Il vit Edith qui se promenait dans le parc, elle avait son air triste habituel. Le blond se dirigea discrètement vers la maison, il n'avait pas envie de se faire surprendre une fois de plus, il se sentait ridicule de sa propre réaction. Edith regarda dans sa direction et sourit gentiment, son regard était légèrement moins triste. Le jardinier hésita un instant avant de lui sourire en retour et de s'approcher :

-Bonjour Mademoiselle.

-Bonjour, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bien merci et vous-même ?

-Moi aussi, je prenais un peu l'air. Ma grand-mère est arrivée et elle est encore d'humeur très aigre, elle ne manque jamais une occasion de dire quelque chose de méchant.

-Je suis désolé.

-Mais non vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous lisiez ? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas arrêté.

-Bien sûr que non Mademoiselle, j'allais rentrer pour voir si ils ont besoin d'aide pour le repas du personnel.

-Oh d'accord.

Elle lui sourit et Lancel se dirigea vers la maison. Il ne savait pas quoi dire de toute façon. Il regarda Bates et ils discutèrent tranquillement. Après ça il était l'heure de manger. Ils s'installèrent donc à table et mangèrent en parlant de leur journée. Lancel demanda tout à coup :

-Pourquoi est-ce que Mademoiselle Edith semble-t-elle toujours aussi triste ?

-C'est parce qu'elle est constamment rabaissée et comparée à ses sœurs. Elle n'a qu'un an de moins de Mademoiselle Mary et elle a à peine plus d'écart avec Mademoiselle Sybil. Malheureusement pour elle, elle est beaucoup moins jolie que ses deux sœurs. Elle est intelligente et a des avis très intéressants sur certains sujets mais elle n'est jamais prise au sérieux. Elle n'a jamais de prétendant, chaque fois qu'un homme commence à discuter avec elle, Mademoiselle Mary fait en sorte de la ridiculiser et d'attirer toute l'attention sur elle.

-C'est épouvantable de faire ça !

-Oui, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle, Miss Mary ne supporte pas de ne pas avoir toute l'attention masculine.

Lancel grimaça mais ne dit rien, il se demandait pourquoi Mary était si méchante avec sa propre sœur. Le blond termina de manger et partit ensuite se coucher.

* * *

Lancel travaillait à Downton depuis un an à présent. Il avait discuté avec Edith a quelques occasions mais jamais sérieusement. Il ne voulait pas s'immiscer auprès d'une femme venant d'une famille si importante. Le jeune jardinier était content de voir que lorsqu'ils discutaient, la jeune femme avait l'air légèrement moins triste. Un jour alors qu'il était en train de s'occuper d'une haie, la voix d'Edith se leva derrière lui :

-Depuis que vous travaillez ici je dois avouer que le jardin est plus beau que jamais.

-Merci, je fais de mon mieux, Mademoiselle.

-Lancel, accepteriez-vous de prendre un thé avec moi un de ces jours ?

-Euh...

-Vous êtes l'une des seules personnes avec qui je me sens à l'aise quand je discute, une des seules qui ne me juge pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je vous jugerais ?

-Je ne sais pas, tout le monde le fait. Ma sœur la première.

-Votre sœur n'a pas l'air très agréable. Les autres m'ont dit qu'elle essaye toujours de vous ridiculiser et de vous faire de l'ombre.

-En effet mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude c'est comme ça depuis que je suis née. Alors, c'est d'accord pour prendre un thé avec moi ?

-Bon d'accord, mais si ça ne vous cause aucun problème.

-Bien sûr que non puisque je vous le propose, je serai vraiment ravie qu'on passe un peu de temps ensembles. Que diriez-vous que l'on prenne le thé tout à l'heure, disons à 17h ?

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, Mademoiselle.

Le blond hocha la tête et Edith partit. Lancel termina donc de tailler sa haie avant de rentrer dans la maison. Il alla prendre un bon bain avant d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Il était vraiment nerveux, il descendit finalement en se demandant où il devait retrouver Mademoiselle Edith. John  
Bates lui sourit :

-Mademoiselle Edith t'attend dans le petit salon, je t'accompagne.

-Merci Monsieur Bates c'est très gentil.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et ils partirent à travers les larges couloirs. Finalement Bates s'arrêta devant une porte et le regarda :

-Voilà tu y es, profite bien de ton thé.

-Merci.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux. Lancel toqua à la porte et entra dans la pièce. Edith était assise sur un magnifique fauteuil, dans une robe beige et marron. Elle lui sourit et se leva, le jardinier s'approcha :

-Votre robe est très belle, elle vous va merveilleusement.

-Merci beaucoup, votre costume vous va aussi très bien.

-Je vous remercie, c'est mon costume du dimanche pour aller à l'église.

-Bien, je suis contente que vous soyez là.

Elle lui sourit et ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur des fauteuils. Lancel était toujours aussi nerveux et il demanda :

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse dans la vie ?

-J'aime le changement, la modernité et le journalisme.

-D'accord, c'est très bien. Il faut vivre avec son temps !

-Oui, la guerre a changé énormément de choses. Les femmes commencent à avoir un peu d'importance, j'aime ça !

-En tout cas vous parlez avec beaucoup de fougue et de conviction.

-Merci, j'avoue que ça me tient vraiment un cœur.

-C'est très bien, vous militez pour le droit de vote ?

-Non mais ma sœur Sybil si.

-Bien.

-Vous avez un avis sur la question du vote des femmes puisque vous l'avez abordé en premier ?

-J'ai toujours trouvé que les femmes étaient les égales des hommes. Mes parents sont décédés peu de temps avant que j'arrive ici, mais mon père m'a toujours inculqué ce principe. Il m'a toujours répété que les femmes étaient très importantes et qu'elles devaient être vénérées. Je me rappelle que mon père était en total admiration devant ma mère, ils étaient très amoureux. Malheureusement ils ont eu un accident de voiture.

-Mes condoléances.

-Merci, c'est encore très douloureux mais vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Lancel voulait changer de sujet car il sentait les larmes monter dans ses yeux et sa gorge se nouer. Il n'avait pas encore fait son deuil, c'était encore trop récent. Edith posa une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras :

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas faire remonter de douloureux souvenirs.

-Ce n'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Lancel ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et sourit à la blonde. Le jeune homme attrapa un biscuit pour se donner contenance. Edith demanda :

-Vous êtes devenu jardinier par choix ou par nécessité ?

-Par choix, j'ai toujours aimé passer du temps en plein air, ainsi mon imagination peut errer tranquillement. J'aime ça, m'occuper des fleurs, des arbres c'est une passion. J'adore ça, je trouve que rien ne remonte mieux le moral qu'un beau jardin. Que ce soit à travers la fenêtre ou en s'y promenant je trouve que c'est très important.

-C'est vrai, c'est vraiment important un beau jardin. Vous avez la main très verte, franchement vous avez fait des miracles depuis votre arrivée ici.

-Merci c'est très gentil, je fais de mon mieux.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux. Edith lui sourit et ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment Carson arriva :

-Mademoiselle, votre mère m'a demandé de vous dire que vous êtes attendue dans la bibliothèque.

-Oh, merci Carson. Désolée Lancel, il faut que j'y aille, mais merci pour ce merveilleux moment. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce temps passé avec vous, à plus tard.

Elle sourit et partit derrière Carson. Lancel débarrassa et descendit dans la cuisine. Il donna le plateau à Daisy et lui sourit. La jeune brune rougit légèrement et après ça, Lancel partit.

* * *

Le temps continuait de passer, Lancel et Edith se retrouvaient parfois pour marcher dans le jardin. Edith posait des questions sur les différentes plantes et Lancel se faisait toujours un plaisir de lui expliquer en détail de quoi il s'agissait. Ils se rapprochaient peu à peu, leur relation commençait à devenir sérieuse. Lancel devait avouer qu'il tombait doucement amoureux d'Edith. Certes elle était plus vieille que lui et n'était pas un exemple de beauté, mais c'était leur intérêt intellectuel réciproque qui provoquait ses sentiments. Un jour qu'ils se promenaient dans le jardin, Lancel regarda la blonde :

-Mademoiselle je devais vous dire que... si j'avais un autre rang je pense que j'aurais demandé l'autorisation pour vous courtiser.

-Je... quoi ?

-Oui, je vous apprécie beaucoup, Mademoiselle. Lorsque mon père me parlait de l'amour bah... ça ressemble à ce que je ressens pour vous. Je... pardon je me rends compte que je suis ridicule de vous dire ça et que c'est extrêmement déplacé.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Bah parce que vous êtes de bonne famille, moi je suis un rien du tout et je ne suis qu'un gamin.

-Mais non voyons, contrairement à Mary, moi je ne suis pas comme elle, à me croire meilleure que tout le monde !

Edith caressa la joue de Lancel et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le blond frissonna, c'était son premier baiser. La blonde le regarda en reculant, elle avait rougit tout comme lui :

-Je suis désolée, j'ai fait ça sous l'impulsion.

-Ce n'est rien, c'était très agréable à vrai dire.

Il sourit et se passa une main sur la nuque :

-J'aime beaucoup être avec vous et... je suis content que vous ayez été mon premier baiser.

-Vous n'aviez jamais embrassé de fille avant ?

-Non, et vous, était-ce votre premier ?

-Oui.

Ils échangèrent un sourire timide et Lancel regarda autour de lui :

-J'espère que personne ne nous a vu, ça pourrait vous attirer des problèmes si quelqu'un vous voit embrasser le jardinier.

-Je me moque de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi ! Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie !

-Mais je suis plus jeune que vous, ça peut vous causer le double de problèmes non ?

-Je m'en fiche complètement !

Lancel ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire, Edith semblait déterminée. Il avait appris à la connaître, ils se ressemblaient en beaucoup de points et c'était cela qui les avait rapproché. Le jeune homme regarda sa montre :

-Je pense qu'il va falloir rentrer, l'heure du thé approche et si je me souviens bien votre grand-mère ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes importantes viennent aujourd'hui.

-En effet... j'espère que nous nous reverrons vite !

Edith déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Lancel et s'éloigna avec un petit sourire. Le blond resta figé un moment, toujours sous le choc des dernières minutes puis finit par rentrer à son tour. Il s'approcha de John :

-Monsieur Bates puis-je vous parler ?

-Bien sûr mon garçon que se passe-t-il ?

-En privé s'il vous plaît.

Le brun hocha la tête et ils partirent dans un coin plus tranquille. Lancel tordait sa casquette entre ses mains :

-C'est assez difficile à expliquer...

-Ne soyez pas timide, vous pouvez parler sans crainte d'être jugé.

-Je suis amoureux de Mademoiselle Edith, je le lui ai dit et elle m'a embrassé plusieurs fois.

-C'est plutôt bien non ?

-Je ne sais pas... elle est plus âgée que moi. De plus je ne suis pas de son rang je ne peux pas la courtiser.

-Tom n'était pas du rang de Mademoiselle Sybil, pourtant aujourd'hui ils sont mariés et ils ont une magnifique petite fille !

-Je sais mais je me dis que Monsieur le Comte ne sera peut-être pas enclin une nouvelle fois à marier une fille à un homme au rang inférieur.

-Tu sais, de nos jours, le rang ce n'est plus aussi important qu'avant.

-Vous croyez ?

-J'en suis sûr ! Je pense que tu as ta chance avec Mademoiselle Edith, surtout si elle t'a déjà embrassé plusieurs fois.

Le blond rougit :

-J'ai dit que si j'avais été d'un rang plus élevé j'aurais demandé à son père la permission de la courtiser et je lui aurais demandé sa main.

-C'est bien de vouloir faire les choses correctement.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et discutèrent encore un peu avant que les deux hommes ne partent pour le repas du personnel.

* * *

Les semaines passaient et Lancel continuait son travail comme toujours. Edith faisait en sorte devenir le voir aussi souvent que possible, mais le blond devait avouer qu'il était toujours aussi gêné chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait. Il avait toujours peur de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un, car si on découvrait qu'ils se rapprochaient et s'embrassaient sans être fiancés et encore moins mariés alors Lancel aurait de gros ennuis. Après tout dans cette situation c'était toujours l'homme qui était tenu pour responsable, surtout lorsqu'il était domestique et la jeune femme de noble naissance. Edith le regarda un jour qu'ils étaient assis au bord de la rivière :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-J'ai peur qu'on nous surprenne et que j'ai de gros ennuis.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, rien ne dit que nous ne sommes pas de simples amis.

-Sauf les fois où vous m'embrassez.

Edith se contenta d'hausser les épaules, elle ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière. Elle le regarda :

-Ça fait un moment maintenant que nous sommes dans cette situation, peut-être que le temps est venu d'aller parler à mon père non ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Vous ne voulez plus m'épouser ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est surtout que j'ai un peu peur d'affronter votre père. J'ai peur d'essuyer un refus.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, voyons.

Lancel hocha la tête, il avait tout à coup une énorme pression sur les épaules. Si il n'y allait pas il avait peur qu'Edith finisse par se lasser et par ne plus lui parler. Il prit donc sa main dans la sienne :

-J'irai donc le voir demain si ça vous fait plaisir.

-Merveilleux ! Oh Lancel c'est fantastique !

Il sourit et ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que la blonde parte pour des affaires qu'elle avait à régler au village.

* * *

Le lendemain Lancel enfila sa tenue du dimanche et regarda John :

-Suis-je élégant ?

-Très, ne sois pas trop nerveux, je suis sûr que tout se passera très bien.

-Et si je bafouille ? Si je n'arrive pas à parler correctement ? Si mon langage n'est pas approprié ?

-Il n'y a pas de raison, parle avec ton cœur et tout ira bien.

Lancel hocha la tête et partit pour la bibliothèque, John lui avait dit que le comte s'y trouvait en ce moment même. Le blond entra donc et regarda Robert :

-Bonjour Monsieur le comte.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je... je voulais vous parler, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

-Non voyons je vous écoute.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer... je... je suis amoureux de Mademoiselle Edith et j'aimerais vous demander sa main.

-Vraiment ? En tout cas vous allez droit au but ,c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

-Oui.

-C'est assez surprenant, c'est si rare qu'Edith ait des prétendants, surtout plus jeunes qu'elle !

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, elle est pourtant charmante quand on apprend à la connaître. La beauté ne fait pas tout, certaines personnes sont très belles extérieurement mais très moches intérieurement. Mademoiselle Edith est belle à sa manière extérieurement, et intérieurement elle est un diamant à l'état brut !

-Vous semblez réellement épris mon cher, ou sinon vous êtes un très bon menteur !

-Non Monsieur, je ne me permettrais pas de mentir sur un sujet si important. Ce serait beaucoup trop cruel aussi bien pour Mademoiselle Edith que pour vous, ce serait un très grand manque de respect.

-En effet, je suis heureux de voir que vous connaissez les convenances et que vous n'êtes pas un jeune homme avide d'argent.

-Non, je me moque de l'argent ! Mes parents n'étaient pas très riches et ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. Même si Mademoiselle Edith n'avait pas un sou, je trouverais tout de même sa personnalité et sa compagnie très agréables. Même si elle était en guenille à faire la manche je voudrais l'épouser.

-J'en suis ravi.

-Dois-je prendre cela pour un oui monsieur le comte ?

-J'ai remarqué que ma fille avait l'air plus heureuse ces derniers temps. Je ne savais pas que c'était grâce à vous. Je vous donne volontiers sa main, je veux que ma fille soit heureuse, c'est la seule chose qui m'importe. De plus vus me semblez sincère ce qui est encore mieux !

-Merci Monsieur le comte, cette réponse me comble de joie !

Lancel partit et sourit en se dirigeant vers l'arbre où ils se retrouvaient régulièrement avec Edith. La blonde s'y trouvait, à faire les cents pas nerveusement. Elle se tourna vers le jeune jardinier :

-Alors ?

-Alors votre père a dit oui.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Oh c'est merveilleux !

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Lancel sourit largement et resserra ses bras autour d'elle, il était heureux de la voir si contente.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard les deux amoureux se marièrent. Certes leur mariage n'avait pas grande prétention mais il fut tout de même très beau. Le blond était très heureux, il l'aurait même été si il n'y avait pas eu tout ça. Car même si leur mariage avait été moins grand que celui de Mary et Matthew, les Crawley avaient tout de même mis les petits plats dans les grands. Les domestiques étaient conviés, ils étaient très heureux de voir un mariage d'amour. Lancel était si heureux, il aimait admirer sa belle dans sa robe blanche. Ils se régalèrent avec le banquet colossal qu'avait prépara Madame Pattemore. Les domestiques avaient mis leurs plus beaux habits. Le blond était ravi de voir ses amis regroupés autour de lui. Lancel serra la main de sa femme dans la sienne :

-Tout vous convient ?

-Je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer maintenant que nous sommes mariés...

-Oui pourquoi pas. Alors, ça te plaît ?

-Oui, c'est pile comme je me l'imaginais.

-Tant mieux alors.

Ils s'embrassèrent et la fête continua. Ils dansèrent et s'amusèrent beaucoup. Ils firent même quelques jeux comme dans les mariages populaires. Edith s'y prêtait très bien, elle se moquait que Lancel ne soit pas noble, elle l'aimait ainsi.

Le soir le couple alla dans la chambre d'Edith. Lancel était assez intimidé, il savait ce que cela signifiait et c'était la première fois. Il embrassa sa femme et commença à doucement déboutonner l'arrière de sa robe. Il la déshabilla entièrement et rougit :

-Oh mon dieu, tu es très belle !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, j'ai un peu peur je... je ne l'ai jamais fait alors s'il te plaît ne me juges pas trop durement.

-Moi non plus je ne l'ai jamais fait Lancel, ne sois pas si inquiet.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Edith déshabilla son mari. Elle passa ses main sur son torse musclé et sur ses bras :

-Lorsque tu es habillé on ne devine pas que tu es si musclé.

-Je sais, c'est à force de travailler.

-J'imagine oui.

Elle l'embrassa et Lancel l'allongea sur le lit. Il l'embrassa tout en faisant courir ses mains sur son corps, il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire. Il continua donc de l'embrasser et de la caresser un long moment, il n'osait pas faire grand-chose de peur que ce soit déplacé ou choquant. La jeune femme passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et Lancel finit par se placer. Il entra en elle d'un mouvement lent et doux. Edith grimaça légèrement sous l'intrusion, c'était douloureux, mais son mari était si tendre qu'elle ne pouvait même pas lui reprocher cette douleur naturelle. Le jeune homme commença un mouvement lent en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Edith lui sourit, elle trouvait cela délicieux finalement. Lancel accéléra doucement le rythme de ses mouvements et lui murmura :

-Je t'aime Edith.

La blonde fut surprise, c'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait de façon si directe. Certes il lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle mais ce n'était pas la même chose que d'entendre qu'il l'aimait. Le blond finit par jouir peu de temps après sa femme et se laissa tomber aux côtés de sa femme. La blonde se blottit contre son mari en souriant, elle se sentait si bien. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir épuisés par cette longue journée chargée en émotions.

* * *

Le lendemain les mariés partirent pour Paris pour leur voyage de noces. Le jardinier était assez nerveux, il demanda à sa femme :

-Mais que vais-je faire une fois de retour de notre voyage de noces ? Je pourrai toujours être jardinier ?

-Si tu veux, mais tu n'es pas obligé.

-J'aime m'occuper des plantes.

-Alors tu pourras toujours l'être.

Elle l'embrassa en souriant et ils montèrent sur le bateau.

* * *

La traversé se fit tranquillement. Une fois arrivés à Calais ils prirent le train jusqu'à Paris. La semaine se passa merveilleusement bien. Le jeune couple profitait de la ville, de ses beautés. Ils en profitaient pour faire l'amour autant que possible, même sur ce point ils s'entendaient merveilleusement.

Finalement le moment de rentrer arriva. Les époux revinrent donc en Angleterre et furent très bien accueillis par la famille Crawley. Edith était si heureuse de voir que sa famille avait parfaitement accepté son époux. Lancel pour sa part se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise parmi les « maîtres », il mourait d'envie de retourner avec ceux d'en bas. Edith prit sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit, ils étaient assis dans le salon à prendre le thé. Violet était là et discutait des dernières améliorations apportés au village.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard la jeune femme se tourna vers son mari et lui sourit alors qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre :

-Lancel j'ai une chose à te dire.

-Je t'écoute ma chérie.

-Le médecin est formel, je suis enceinte !

-Tu vas m'offrir un enfant ?

-Oui.

-C'est merveilleux ! Edith je suis le plus heureux des hommes !

Le blond la serra dans ses bras et sourit. C'était la plus belle nouvelle qu'il avait entendu depuis que Robert avait accepté de lui offrir la min d'Edith. La blonde lui caressa la joue et sourit :

-Je suis contente que tu réagisses ainsi, j'avais peur que tu ne paniques ou je ne sais quoi.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je paniquerai.

-Parce que nous ne sommes pas mariés depuis longtemps.

-Et alors ? Ça me comble de bonheur, avoir un enfant avec toi c'est une belle aventure selon moi !

Ils s'embrassèrent et Lancel demanda :

-Qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Personne, je voulais te l'annoncer avant de l'annoncer à ma famille. Après tout, tu es le principal concerné avec moi n'est-ce pas ?

-Si bien sûr, et je suis flatté que tu aies eu cette égard ma chérie. Je t'aime tellement !

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et posa une main sur son ventre encore plat. Le couple resta ainsi, à profiter de ce moment de bonheur apporté par cette nouvelle merveilleuse. Parfois la vie était vraiment inattendue, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se plaindre de ce que pouvait parfois apporter le destin.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
